Expectations
by oliverwoodsgirl
Summary: When Harry and Draco find out they have much more in common than previously assumed will they be able to put past differences aside for a greater cause or are they doomed to fail? Rated pg for now maybe more as the story progresses. *NOT SLASH!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to J.K Rowling, all that's mine is the plot. I'm just a poor high school student with no job.  
  
Authors Note:Hey this is my first fic so be gentle. Read and review if you want more chapters.This is first chapter is dedicated to Tara, who's works inspired me to write this. Thanks  
  
Expectations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a hot summer day in early July about a week before Harry's birthday. He sat on his bed flipping through "Flying with the Chuddley Cannons" a Christmas present from his best friend at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley. Watching the players zoom around performing stunts on their brooms, he sighed wishing he were flying and feeling the wind through his hair in the glistening sunlight. His mind drifted back to the fact that he had yet to hear from either Ron or Hermione. There were many theories he had contemplated as to their complete lack of correspondence, including an odd scenario involving a wolf, a muggle invention called a snowplow, and a warm mug of butter beer.  
  
Harry knew that his friends were both currently visiting relatives outside of the country. They surely had better things to do than trying to cheer him up over the loss of another summer wasted at the Dursleys. Still, he thought, they could at least drop him a postcard.  
  
He started to worry. His mind ventured back to the summer before his second year at Hogwarts. A house-elf named Dobby had managed to stop his mail from being delivered, causing all sorts of other chaos along the way. Harry didn't have time to dwell on the memory, as a loud clicking at the window drew his attention from his snowplow theories and house-elf magic. He immediately peered out the curtain revealing the familiar form of Hedwig. Harry's heart jumped at the though that his godfather Sirius, who was still on the run from the Ministry, had found time to reply to his letter already. Then he remembered why he had written to him in the first place; his scar. He could still feel the way it burned though. That was two nights ago.  
  
He had awoken from a dream in which Voldemort had composed and sent a message, by owl, to someone whom he referred to as "his most loyal Death Eater". Harry had many ideas of who this could be, the most likely of which being Lucius Malfoy. He knew Lucius had renounced his former master. But Harry was sure it was all a ploy to escape a much-deserved stay in Azkaban. Hell, for all that he had done maybe he deserved the kiss of death! Voldemort then called Wormtail into the room and discussed how best to test their suspicions, about someone at Hogwarts, without arising any concerns with Dumbledore.  
  
Harry woke-up from the dream with his scar burning vividly. He immediately wrote to Sirius, just as he had been ordered, and explained what had happened and what he had seen. But that was only yesterday! Another thought erupted in Harry's mind as he began to tear off the string binding the parchment that revealed his godfathers messy print. How could it have gotten here this fast if Sirius wasn't near and if he was near, then why? Harry finally got the small tan string of raffia off of the parchment and began to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
I have no idea who Voldemort would be referring to as his "most loyal supporter," or who he would have suspicions about at Hogwarts. But he is definitely plotting something. I have informed Dumbledore and he agrees that it's best if you spend the rest of your summer holiday where you are; at Privet Drive. I know that you won't be happy about this but we have our reasons for our actions.  
  
However, there is a bit of good news. I am passing through on my mission, that Dumbledore sent me out on, and I will be personally giving you your birthday present. I'm not quite sure when yet, but I'll let you know. For the time being, please stay where you are and do try to stay out of trouble with those wretches the Dursleys. Hope you're doing well.  
  
Sirius  
  
'WHAT! I have to spend all summer here? What good will they be if  
  
Voldemort decided to drop by and pay me a little visit?' thought Harry. 'At least I have Sirius' visit to look forward to.' He had long ago stopped worrying about Sirius being captured. Harry knew that he was quite skilled at using his unregistered Animagus form to his advantage, when it came to escaping Ministry capture. 'Why would he be in this area? What witch or wizard in their right mind would want to be near Privet Drive without a good reason?'  
  
Little did he know; a meeting of great import was taking place just down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I just don't know if he's prepared for that yet, Remus! We don't even know if it will work," said Sirius, obviously in distress over the thought of Harry facing anymore conflict without a very good reason.  
  
"I know, Sirius. But Harry is stronger than you think! He can handle this!" Lupin replied.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree," Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Harrys' part in all of this isn't over. He is a key component of the events that will soon be set into motion, with or without his knowledge. Plus it's the only plan we have."  
  
At that exact moment, two rather odd looking cats, one having unusual markings around its eyes, appeared in the room and transformed into two elderly witches. If this had happened in any other room, in any other house on this street, it would have caused a commotion like no other, but to the occupants of this particular room it was a common event.  
  
"And what have the two of you discovered?" Dumbledore asked the witches curiously.  
  
"Absolutely nothing of any relevancy to us. Albus, I fear we are too late and things have already been set into motion right under our noses," said Arabella with little hope in her cracking voice.  
  
They had been watching the Malfoy manor for weeks now, trying to find any clue at all as to what Lucius and his fellow Death Eaters were up to. But they had yet to see so much as a house-elf doing anything inappropriate.  
  
"Well, we will just have to keep our eyes open a little longer," said Minerva with a sigh. She was clearly worn out from her contribution to this little group.  
  
They had been discussing these matters since late into the previous night, and would more than likely be here for quite some time to come. What they decided wouldn't just effect their futures but everyone, Muggle or magical.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well what did you think? Review and tell me any sugestions you have or email me at hopeless86@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always the characters all belong to JK Rowling, all that's mine is the plot. I'm just a poor high school student with no job.  
  
Authors Note: I tried to get this chapter out in a decent amount of time so that you could really get into the story and see if you want to continue reading it or not. Also it's a little different from the first chapter in the fact that it has many more points of view. I find that it creates a better story this way and leaves my options open for where I go with this story. Without further ado:  
  
Expectations  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sirius awoke to find himself in the same crisp, white, room he had seen every morning for the past two weeks. It was one within Arabellas' home, where he and the rest of the old crowd were staying, kind of like a headquarters for the light side.   
  
'Mmmm' he said to himself indulging in the cozy sent of pancakes and sausage cooking. Walking down the dimly lit hall, toward the bustling kitchen he glanced once again at the many pictures on the wall. There were wooden frames housing images of Remus, Albus, Minerva, Lily, James, and even him. There were also many people he had never actually met, though he knew exactly who they were through stories he had been told by his elders. Then a particular picture that he hadn't noticed before caught his eye. He immediately recognized the smiling, young, student in the photo as none other than Peter Pettigrew.   
His mouth fell open as hatred overtook him once again. _Why would Arabella have this traitor's picture on her wall?  
  
Suddenly Sirius felt a familiar hand placed firmly on his shoulder. It belonged to the last person he wanted to see at that moment, Arabella herself.  
  
He gave her a puzzled, questioning look. She apparently understood, and was quick to give an explanation. "Ah, yes you're probably wondering why I held onto this photo after everything that has happened. I thought about taking it down many times but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You see I still have faith that somewhere deep down within the confused being that we see before us, there is still the same old, innocent schoolboy that I knew long ago. Do you understand?"  
  
There was a brief pause as Sirius absorbed what she had just told him and then replied, "As much as I hate who he has become, I still find myself searching for him as well. Trying to convince myself, as horrible as it had been, that it has all been some kind of a huge misunderstanding. I harbored a lot of hate and guilt over it, over what I did in trusting him, but I have gotten over it as best I can. I hope that the old Peter is still there somewhere… just waiting to be released," he replied, and with that he made his way into the already filled kitchen  
  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning Sirius," Albus said as he shoveled another bite of syrupy, pancake into his jovially talking mouth.  
"Hello everyone," said Sirius as he began filling his plate.  
  
Breakfast was quite an interesting event, especially when Albus began pilling second helpings onto Severus' plate saying that he was far too thin. As breakfast ended, and everyone started to leave, continuing on their parts, Dumbledore called Black aside.  
  
"I have become aware that the Dursleys will be going to London today," he said in a mischievous tone.  
  
"That's...umm...nice," said Sirius obviously not understanding what the significance of this comment was.  
  
"They have asked Arabella to look after Harry for the day," replied Albus.  
  
"Ohhh!" Sirius said coming to a realization.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure Harry would love to see you and I'm also assuming he's worried about how everything is going. He of course knows nothing of Arabella being all that she is, and the great protection she's contributed to him over the years he's spent at Privet Drive. I'm sure he will be most intrigued to find out," he said with a wink, and with that he Apparated from the spot.  
  
Sirius immediately set out through the house to find a piece of parchment in which to write to Harry. _Wait! He thought to himself. __Why don't I leave it as a surprise?! Yes, that's what I'll do, he thought to himself. __Besides, that gives me time to gather his birthday present. He then dashed through the house trying to catch Remus before he left. After all it would be quite odd for a shaggy, black, dog to enter Gringotts unaccompanied.   
  
"Why are you so cheery all of a sudden?" questioned Remus.  
  
"Harry's coming today!" said Sirius in an all together excited tone. "I haven't seen him since I went on the run last year."  
  
"Oh that's great. I can't wait to see him either. It's been a long time."  
  
"I must ask you for a favor, Remus."  
  
"Oh no, I do hope this isn't like the last time you asked me for a favor and persuaded me to help you sneak into Hogsmead with . . . what was her name again?" Remus asked knowing that Sirius' relationship with this particular dame ended in a very awkward manner.  
  
"Lily…Ah, the memories." Sirius said with a love struck distance on his face.  
  
"Lover boy snap out of it. Harry's coming! Remember?" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"You've got to admit she was one hot little number."  
  
"Yes, she was quite adventurous, but do remember the way this little tale ends."  
  
"Well, yes but that wasn't entirely my fault. If you will remember the Polyjuice Potion that you concocted for James, and the note that Peter forged to her telling to meet me by the Forbidden Forest. But it wasn't me she met that night was it? No it was James disguised as me. She could tell immediately after she kissed him that it wasn't me. She was shocked and angry at first, but after she got to know him better she fell in love with him," said Sirius in an all together unsure tone.  
  
"Yes, I do agree that it was a great loss for you but you have to admit that they were much more compatible. You could always tell by how happy they looked together," Remus said as he was busying himself with the clasp on his cloak.   
  
Staring blankly off into a picture of Lily and James, hung neatly on the wall, he mumbled, "At least they were happy, for a while."  
  
"What did you say?" he said looking up.  
  
"Nothing, back to this favor, I need to go to Gringotts and then out to get Harry something for his birthday. Would you mind accompanying me?" he said wiping what appeared to be a tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
"No. Not at all. I have to get him something too."   
  
"Great then it's settled. Give me a second to get my vault key and we can be off." And with that he went into his room and started rummaging through a small trunk placed at the foot of the bed. Sirius took out a small bag that appeared to be made of dragon-hide and peered inside. He then held up a tiny key with and intricate design on the handle. This was apparently what he was looking for because he placed the bag back into the trunk and walked quickly, out of the room to meet Remus at the front door.   
  
"Here," he said handing him the key, and with that they disappeared with a tiny pop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was lounging in a lawn chair out in the back yard after an early morning of weeding Aunt Petunias' prized rose garden.   
  
"Get up you lazy thing!" shouted Vernon.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said with a slight stress in his voice. He was sick of working but could tell his uncle was in no mood to be crossed.  
  
"We will be going to London today," he announced.  
  
"Great. I still have to pick up my school supplies!" replied Harry thinking that this day might not be so bad after all.   
  
"Hah! You'll not be going, little bruit! Why would we take you? No, you'll be spending your day with Mrs. Figg," he said with a chuckle. "You'll be leaving at about two so make sure to be done with the list of chores your aunt gave you."  
  
"Oh," was all he said in a low depressed voice, as he set off to work.  
  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius, now in dog form, barked at a store window, his way of saying "Ooh....look at that."  
  
"I don't know if a motorcycle is quite appropriate for Harry. I know it's just what you would have wanted at his age but I don't think Harry would enjoy it as much," he hesitantly replied.  
  
He barked again what Remus was sure meant "Yeah I guess you're right. It's just so hard to find a gift that's worthy of such a great lad."   
  
"I'm sure we will find something perfect, lets keep looking." And with that they began walking window to window again.  
  
The next shop that Sirius barked at was Quality Quidditch Supply. There in the window stood a fine looking broom. Written neatly on the smooth handle; _Firebolt__ II.  
  
"I'm sure he'd love it," said Remus with assurance. "Do you want me to go in and get it?"  
  
The great, black, dog barked again and Remus took that as a yes.   
  
"Excuse me sir, I'd like to purchase the broom in the window please," Remus said to the timid little shopkeeper who removed himself towards the back of the shop.  
  
"A...a...are you sure you want that one? It's quite expensive that one is," said the man.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Could you wrap it up for me? It's a present."  
  
"Alright sir I'll be back in a jiff," he said as he took the broom off its stand and went into the back to wrap it up.  
  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"What do you think we're going to find?" asked Minerva getting frustrated at the lack of evidence they had found from watching the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I'm not really sure but if I know Lucius like I think I do, he will take his time in acting. He will do it just when we start thinking he's changed his ways." replied Arabella trying to sound hopeful.   
  
"How do we know we aren't too late? What if they have already acted?"  
  
"That's a chance we'll just have to take. This is the only thing we can do for now."  
  
"I suppose you're right as usual. It's just that I have a very bad feeling about this place, and would really like a good reason to go back with some news. I hate looking into Albus's eyes and telling him that we are no closer than we were two weeks ago," she said with a sigh.  
  
"How can you say that we haven't accomplished something? Why, just two days ago we found out that—what was that?!" She said pointing towards the side entrance into the Manor.  
  
A short stubby rat of a man knocked on the door and was soon admitted within. The appearance of this man was quite ironic if you knew him for what he was, in fact an unregistered Animagus rat.  
His name was Peter Pettigrew.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master requests your presents at once. He would like you to bring young Draco along as well," said Peter.  
  
"Yes, I know. I received his letter this morning. But why does he request that my son accompany me?" replied Lucius with a curious glint in his eyes. _Draco__ isn't ready to face Lord Voldemort yet. He's only a boy, thought Lucious.  
  
"I don't know, but you had better do as he requests. You mustn't anger him," Peter said remembering all too well what happens when his master is angered.  
  
Lucius was about to tell Peter off for presuming to order him about but thought the better of it when his eyes met with his own. He knew he was just as bad off as Peter when it came to Voldemort. "Very well, let I'll have my wife fetch Draco and I'm on my way."  
  
Peter nodded his head in acknowledgment to his reply and Apparated from the spot.  
  
_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well what did you think? I know I promised you some Draco action and I did write a chapter where he had a more active roll but I felt it was too rushed and rewrote it to this. Please Read, review and tell me any suggestions you have or you can email me at hopeless86@aol.com   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always the characters all belong to JK Rowling, all that's mine is the plot. I'm just a poor high school student with no job.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took me a while to get this one out but I promise that during Christmas Break I'll try to write. Hope everyone is as interested in this story as I am. Please Read and Review.  
  
Expectations  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The forbidding castle loomed ominously in the distance. "Come along, Draco," Lucius said wearily.   
  
  
"Father am I really going to meet the D...d...Dark Lord?" Draco asked stuttering with obvious fear. If Draco had shown such an emotion for anyone else, his father being the stern man that he was, would have punished him severely. However, he didn't. This was Voldemort and fear was the only feeling there was.   
  
  
"Yes, Draco, and don't give me that look. You know just as well as I do that I can't make excuses for your absences any longer. His power has exceeded that of my own and if we wish to come out on top as we Malfoy's always have done then you must do what is expected," he said hesitantly.   
  
  
"Yes, Father. I will live up to your expectations," Draco said with new determination. I will get through this. I must! He thought to himself.   
  
  
Reaching the cold, stone door, that would grant them access, Lucius took the brass knocker into his clammy hand and tapped twice. Two cloaked men noted their arrival and opened the door. Stepping back, they gave the guests a clear view of just how grand the Dark Lords' residence was. The exterior didn't do it any justice. The walls were covered with brightly colored tapestries woven with intricate detail. There was a large, dusty, crystal, chandler hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It gave off a sullen glow, to the already dreary room.   
  
  
"This way, young Malfoy," came a voice from within the shadows. It belonged to Peter.   
  
  
"Wait! Where are you taking him, Peter?" a worried father asked.   
  
  
"Don't worry Lucius. He's a big boy and I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. I suspect you will be busy in his absence and won't even have time to miss him," Peter replied with the usual snicker given when he had gone off on a power trip.   
  
  
"Draco, go along with Peter now. I'll see you in a little while," flanked by the two cloaked figures that escorted them in, Lucius said as he turned and began walking down a long corridor.   
  
  
Draco sneered at Peter's lack of respect for a man as great as his father. He would remember this and someday show him how to treat his betters. This though, was not the time, nor the place.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry completed his remedial chores in a melancholy fashion not paying attention to the usual details he, being a perfectionist, strove to reach. He knew from past experience with Aunt Petunia you do it until you get it right, but today his mind was somewhere else.   
  
  
There was an upside to not getting them completed to her standards. If he didn't get them right, the Dursleys would surely make him stay at home to finish.   
  
  
It wasn't that Harry didn't like spending the day at Mrs. Figg's, she was certainly better to him than the Dursleys but it would be much more of a treat to stay home alone. He still had several reports that he had yet to begin over his summer holiday, and was especially dreading one on gillyweed that Professor Snape had chosen specifically for him, as he still thought it was Harry that had stolen it from his private stores last year.   
  
  
Just as he was placing the trash into the can that sat next to the edge of the street he noticed two very familiar cats in front of the stop sign on the edge of the street. He quickly threw the rest of the garbage into the can. Turning around, with the intention of investigating these most unusual felines he noticed they were gone! I must be more tired than I thought, Harry said to himself, and retreated back into the house shaking his head.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"I see you're back already. Do tell me you have good news?" the old wizard said popping a lemon drop into his bearded mouth.   
  
  
"We saw Peter. He was at the Malfoys'. Delivering some sort of message from you know who," McGonagall said hurriedly.   
  
  
"Please call him by his proper name. Voldemort. You know how I feel about all this you know who business. It just creates more fear."   
  
  
"Oh Albus! Alright Voldemort! Well anyway he requested the company of Malfoy."   
  
  
"That's not all that uncommon. It's happened several times over the summer already. What makes this time any different?"   
  
  
"This time he wanted not just Lucius but young Draco as well."   
  
  
" What could he possible want with a fifteen-year-old boy?" Arabella said jumping into the conversation as only she could.   
  
  
After a slight pause of contemplation Albus replied, "Like so many pieces to this puzzle, we aren't likely to find that out until we get more."   
  
  
Two small pops indicated that their fellow house-mates had returned home as well. Sirius was carrying a long, thin package wrapped in heavy, brown paper. His counterpart Remus carried a stubby circular package wrapped in the same. At this Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
"What? They are presents for Harry. His birthday is after all in only a few days," the young lads' Godfather said raising his shoulders and walked out of the room. The room's other occupants broke out into a fit of laughter at Sirius' new found happiness in his Godson.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
As two o'clock approached, Harry had yet to finish his chores. He still had hope that his failure to comply would result in him getting to remain there while they went into London. This dream was shattered momentarily.   
  
  
Uncle Vernon gave a sudden assault on the solitude Harry had been in cleaning the empty guest room. "What have you been doing all morning you lazy bruit?! Is this all you've gotten done? Well we have to leave now so get your things and lets go."   
  
  
"Don't you want me to stay and finish?" Harry asked as his plan began to disintegrate.   
  
  
"I will not leave you here to tear apart my home boy! No, you will stay with Mrs. Figg and you had better be grateful that we don't get rid of you in other ways," and with that Vernon left Harry to prepare to leave.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yea, Yea, Yea, none of the characters are mine, only the plot.   
  
Authors Note: Hey yet again I'm very sorry for the delay. Every time that I tried to write millions of little plot bunnies popped into my head. I've posted a song fic to _Hotel California_ by The Eagles as well as a spoof on _Wizard of Oz_ where Harry is Dorothy. Please give them a read if you get bored with the hold-up on this one. I would really appreciate the reviews. Thanks  
  
Expectations  
  
Chapter Four  
  
_What did I just do? I shouldn't have talked to Lucius like that. Death Eater or no Death Eater, I'm lucky he didn't Avada Kedavra me right then and there,_ Peter thought as he led Draco down a slowly narrowing passageway, ending in a mahogany door. Taking a deep breath Peter reached out with his perfectly molded silver hand, and turned the brass handle. Stepping aside, he ushered Draco within.   
  
A chill swept over them as they entered, though the grate was raging with a roaring fire. The room was obscurely lit, with no furniture except a single wing-backed chair facing the blaze. Just the thought of whom, or well more of a what, was seated in the chair, along with the temperature of the room, was enough to make Draco more than a little uncomfortable.   
  
"Ah yes, I'm glad you're here Draco," said a voice in a tone that matched the atmosphere of the room. "Peter, excuse us for a moment."  
  
"Yes, Master," Peter said and left the room, not before conjuring a chair for Draco.  
  
Draco took the seat offered to him, not to show gratitude toward Peter but because if he didn't he was likely to collapse with apprehension. He gasped as the chair facing the fire began to turn around. The site that met him was far from what he expected. Seated before him was a handsome and young man of about twenty-five. He was tall, and well built. But the characteristic of his outward appearance that struck him the most was his eyes. There was a passion, an intensity in the way they burned. When Draco's gaze met with that of Voldemort it was as if he was peering within him. He felt bare, like there was nothing that he couldn't see. Draco was scared.  
  
"Draco, do you have any idea why I asked you to come today?" Spotting Draco's vague expression he continued. "Well you see Draco you are at an age of utmost importance. What you learn now will shape your future. I have great plans for you, Draco. I mean for you to be at my side through the times ahead. What do you say, Draco?"  
  
"Well..er..."  
  
"Good. It's decided. I will take your training upon myself. You shall still attend Hogwarts, of course. We wouldn't want dear old Dumbledore to be getting suspicious, would we? Your father and I will hammer out all of the details of your teaching later. I'm glad we had this little talk, Draco."   
  
Draco was in shock. _Why did he have to say my name so many times. I hate hearing my name come from his mouth. I wonder if that's the tone he used when killing so many before me? I will not allow him to take over my life. I must find a way out for me and father as well_, Draco thought, as he was again escorted by Peter, who had been waiting just outside the door.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come along, Harry. I don't have all day," barked Uncle Vernon, who had already reached the door of Mrs. Figg's home. Ringing the door bell Vernon eyed Harry gruffly. "I thought I told you to do something about that hair? Oh well it's too late now. It will have to do."   
  
"Ah. Hello, Harry," said Mrs. Figg opening the cream colored door.  
  
"Er...hi Mrs. Figg." He replied with as little enthusiasm possible.   
  
"Thanks again for watching this one. And with such little notice. He won't cause any trouble," Uncle Vernon said practically sprinting toward the car.   
Harry followed Mrs. Figg into her home. "Have a seat Harry. I have something I think you will be quite interested in," she said with a devilish grin that scared him a bit coming from her. With that she left Harry with his thoughts.   
  
_Oh no! I do hope she hasn't got another album of cat photos._  
  
He wasn't quite sure how much time had passed when he felt a firm grip upon his shoulders, causing him to jump. Knowing it couldn't possibly be Arabella, he wheeled around in shock. It was Sirius!  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here? You've got to go! Mrs. Figg will be out any moment and she's bound to remember you from those Muggle police reports." Suddenly Mrs. Figg entered the room. Harry's hand flew to his forehead in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
"Could you give us a minute, Arabella? I've got a bit of explaining to do," Sirius asked with a sigh.  
  
"Of course," she said with complete understanding. With that she left the room leaving Harry with his jaw dropped.  
  
With a somewhat insecure chuckle Sirius began, "You see, Harry..."  
  
"Wait a minute! She's a witch isn't she?"   
  
"Moody was right. You would make a decent Auror. Yes, Harry Arabella works for the Ministry. She was assigned to keep an eye on you here at Privet Drive."  
  
Harry took a moment, letting it all sink in and then began, "Well, that explains the cats and the smell."  
  
"Ah, yes Arabella has been researching into Polyjuice Potion for quite some time now. Has it in her head that cabbage can replace fluxweed. A waste of time if you ask me."  
  
Lupin's head curiously peered around the entry way into the room.   
  
"It's all right, Remus. Come on in," said Sirius.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Remus dashed over embracing Harry in an encompassing hug. "It's been too long, Harry," he said wiping a mock tear from his eye.  
  
"Professor Lupin, how have you been?"  
  
"Ah it's just Remus now, Harry. As I am no longer your teacher."  
  
"I'm sure there's plenty more I could learn from you but as you like it, Remus."   
  
The rest of the day was filled with laughter and bliss for Harry, as his godfather and former teacher told about their travels over the last year. Remus had been in America working in collaboration with fellow werewolf experts on a replacement for the outdated Wolfsbane Potion and Sirius on tracking down Peter.  
  
As evening approached Dumbledore arrived with a look suggesting that he was deep in though. He had spent the day giving a speech in front of the Ministry of Magic about their lack of preparation for Voldemorts' rise. They, as Fudge had done when presented with the news, hid behind their fear of the past and refused to believe that such a thing was possible...again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If immediate actions are not taken then events shall play out as they did fifteen years ago. Though this time we might not be lucky enough to have Harry Potter save the day," Dumbledore said before the council of the greatest wizards of the time.  
  
"Albus, You're misguided. You have no proof that any of this happened. Actions will not be taken that are not necessary. The Ministry was never, not in control of the situation. The way events played out. Was a secondary cause to the fall of Voldemort," Fudge blustered.  
  
"Then you are more naive than I thought." And with that he left them with their decision and their fears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hello again. Everyone needs to thank Thomas for his motivation in getting this one out finally. I'm still working on making Aretha Franklin go bald (don't ask)...This chapter is dedicated to him. Enjoy, and please review.

Expectations 

Chapter 5

The next few weeks past relatively quickly for Harry, as the happiest times in ones life tend to do. Harry relished every moment he spent with Sirius and Remus at Mrs. Figg's place. It was fast becoming a second home, as the Burrow had in the previous summers. 

For the first time since he had begun attending Hogwarts Harry was feeling a bit apprehensive about returning. Somewhere in his gut he knew this year would be unlike the rest. Maybe it was because of the events that brought the previous year to a close, or maybe it was just because he was growing older. Whatever it was, Harry just wished he could be the naive youth he once was, where his biggest hurdle was surviving a feeding with Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts or completing his divination homework in time for Quidditch practice. No. Those days would never return. Voldemort had put a stop to those carefree times for good.

Lying on his blue quilted bed Harry had to chuckle at how much his life had changed in the past four years. If somehow he could have known what was in store for him back when he was still being picked on by Dudley and his gang, would he have believed it? He wasn't sure if he believed it even now. Was this some glorious dream world in which he was living? If so, he never wanted to wake from it. 

As Harry drifted off into a peaceful slumber, in the security of Mrs. Figg's spare bedroom, he was truly at ease with the world. Everything seemed right for now and that was enough for him. He would save the troubles of the wizarding world, his world, for another day, but for now his dreams were too precious to leave waiting any longer. 

Though the house was silent, a slumber as welcomed as the one in which Harry was now engrossed, had not consumed everyone. Sirius lay awake upon his bed contemplating the same thoughts that had ravaged his mind for weeks. There were so many unanswered questions he wanted to know about Peter. It seamed every action of Peter's that he accounted for would only propose a new and more complicated one. 

Did he have reasons for it all? Did I drive him to it? Maybe the pressure was too much. If only I would have done it myself. Sirius had thought, pushing all of the blame onto himself in the same manner as he did the small, fleece blanket now balled up at the foot of the bed. 

He was growing accustom to taking the heat. For the past fourteen years he had made it habit to take responsibility for everything Peter did. It was he after all, who let Peter get away from accepting the consequences of his actions--not once, but twice now. If he couldn't get Peter to step up to the plate, then he would have to take it for him. It was after all, just as much his fault. All he could do, to in some way compensate for his failure to protect James and Lily, was to look after Harry, and make sure that Peter was dealt with, in whatever manner it turned out necessary. 

These matters would have to wait for now, though, as fatigue finally caught up to him, causing an unsettling sleep, filled with the same dreams that haunted him night after night. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Peter slowed his pace considerably after returning Draco into his fathers' custody. He did not wish to return to the presence of his master any sooner than necessary. In addition, it gave him time to think without Voldemort, or Tom, as he had again become accustom to being called. 

No matter what he had taken to calling himself, or how much his physical appearance had changed since Peter had restored him to his body, he still had those blazing eyes. Every time Peter was in the same room as him he felt like he was being weighed, measured, and he didn't want anyone--let alone Tom--to see what reside within him. It was his worst fear that Tom would see past his timid facade, see the man he so desperately wanted to reveal. 

It was true that Peter had been a coward during his seven years at Hogwarts, but in the time there after, when his friends had gained lives of their own, and had no time for him, he had been forced to get over that. That's where Tom came in. He fed upon this lack of independence. Peter was the kind of person to keep around, no matter if you could see their use at the time or not, and his relationship with James and Lily did eventually pay off.

Tom manipulated Peter to trust him--think him as a friend. He knew that putting up with Peter would eventually reveal the fruits of his labor. That's when Tom found out that Peter had become the Potters' Secret Keeper. It was just the edge he had needed in order to salvage what was left of his plan. 

Peter still had nightmares about that night. The pleading look in James' eyes was very different from the one of admiration and trust that he had displayed just hours before. He hadn't had any idea what Peter had done. James was hurt. The inner conflict, the raging war within him, over what he should feel about his old friend, was visible in those green eyes as well. Peter would never be able to forget them, they were etched into his very being. And he could not forgive himself until he managed to do so. It was a permanent ache that he was well acquainted with after having felt it now, for a lengthy amount of time.

Deciding that Tom wouldn't miss him too much if he didn't return, Peter fled to his only solace: literature. He had read countless books on every subject you could think of. Fiction to non-fiction, action to romance; he loved it all. It took him away, to another place and another time. It was somewhere happy endings did exist, and people could change. He knew that such ideas were juvenile. That they shouldn't captivate his imagination in such ways, but he just couldn't help returning to them day after day, night after night. They were his only escape from a life he wasn't meant to live.

As the words began swirling together in an array of letters and punctuation marks Peter marked his spot with a small scrap of parchment. He knew that the place he was about to venture was filled with thoughts far less comforting. However, he could no longer hold back the weariness his body was feeling, and gave into a sleep filled with dreams very different from that of Harry's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco awoke still rather tired from the previous night. He had been pondering a life of servitude, under Tom into the weary morning hours and spent the rest of the night tossing and turning over the dreams that came along with such thoughts. Exhaustion, however, was a feeling Draco had grown accustomed to. Lucius had always arrived home late into the night, thus making the evening hours the only time Draco could spend with the man who meant the world to him.

He was nothing but a miniature Lucius in appearance, opinion, and action. That was whom he was groomed to be. He was to be his successor. Draco was to take over for his father and be Voldemort's right-hand man. That however wasn't who he wanted to be. He wasn't going to be a follower all his life. Draco was a natural born leader. He wanted to make something of himself, prove himself, not just to his father, not just to Tom, but to the world. 

Draco didn't fancy a life as an evil mastermind. He didn't even really mind Muggle borns, but he had to keep face to his father. Lucius was old blood with old beliefs. Draco had great respect for the man or he would have changed his ways long ago. 

"Let them be, just as you would an animal. They live their lives and we live ours," he once said to Draco. That was in general, his philosophy. Draco was convinced that every so-called evil thing, that his father had done, was all under the threat of what Tom would do to him. He was in over his head so to speak. Lucius was between a rock and a hard place. If he defied the Dark Lord there would be dire consequences. If he were to go to the Ministry about it, then he would be condemned to the same fate, due to his past involvement with Tom. Draco didn't want either.

He would find a way to get his father and him out of this mess, one way or another. These matters would have to be dealt with later though, as midday was approaching and Draco had to pick up his new school things from Diagon Alley with Crabbe and Goyle. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry awoke bright and early and prepared to venture into Diagon Alley to meet Ron and Hermione whom had finally sent him letters apologizing profusely for not writing sooner. It seams that Ron's owl Pig had been injured trying to deliver a very large report on flying carpets for Percy. Hermione was miles away from the nearest wizards' settlement and Crookshanks couldn't deliver mail. 

The three had made arrangements to meet up in Diagon Alley and pick up their school supplies, as school was starting in a little less than a week. Harry needed to restock his potion ingredients, pick up some new robes and books, and also pick up some money from his vault in Gringotts. Sirius had offered to go along but Harry turned down his offer. It wasn't because he didn't enjoy his company or that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be happy to see him, but Harry knew that for the past few weeks he had monopolized his time, causing Sirius to get no work done in the search for Peter. So with a heavy heart, he bid him goodbye and stepped into the fireplace shouting "Diagon Alley."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, I know it was a very boring chapter, especially after having waited such a long time. I promise next will be better. It's been a long, and hectic month. Please reviews.


End file.
